Cammi L Van Kladderadatsch
Backstory Family Madison Cammi's mum, who has taken care of him since he was found on the streets. He loves his mummy very much. They both enjoy picking flowers and reading books, although Madison hates his jokes and punishes him when she hears one. Julian Ze Twoll His long lost brother, who died and became the most demonic thing you can imagine. He dreams of unleashing hell on the universe by taking over Cammi's body. He knows of Cammi, although Cammi has no idea Julian exists. Julian is the younger brother. Papychris They aren't actual family, but consider each other brothers in arms, as they would both go to battle together until Cammi left the Imperial Royal Guard. Story Before Frisk Cammi was found in a box living in an alleyway, suffering from malnutrition. Madison found him and brought him in. He went to school and learned to speak Wing Ding Aster. He almost passed high school before he was forced to kill a classmate in self-defence. He served in the Imperial Royal Guard until he was 16. After being expelled, he devoted his life to the airbase ruins, beating his sadness with Madison's help. He met Eva while venturing out of the airbase to find the rare and elusive Petunias. He now composes music and dreams of becoming the star of the underground. His ambitions were only furthered by Lukaton, who taught him jokes and published his songs on air. By the time Frisk fell down, he was 17. In-Game Story Airbase Frisk falls down into the Underground, and enters the airbase to find Cammi. Cammi helps out the character by introducing them to the basics of battling! He tells them to complete the puzzles and meet him at his house to have a talk! He then leaves to tell his mum. Later he is teleported out of bed by his mum before she dies. Garden Cammi can be seen hiding in multiple bushes. Lavafall Cammi is fought by the Bullie and beaten, although he vows to avenge is mum. Imperial Capital He is fought once more. Battle/s First Battle. ("Battle") Cammi drags you into battle to show you the way battles work. He only gets annoyed when you run into his quavers. He uses three different attacks during the battle. After that, he leaves to go home. Tips DON'T TOUCH THE PELLETS Second Battle. (Lavafall) Cammi arrives and stares blankly at Frisk. He tells them of, and enters the battle. During the battle, he uses a variant of musical attacks. His attacks come in normal, and blue and orange attacks. After you get him down to half his HP he will start using Master Blasters, that deal massive damage, His final attack, his Special Attack, is made up of a piano spitting out notes with his Master Blasters deal Blue and Orange damage. Third Battle. (Kieran's Lab) Cameron is found in the lab, looking into a pit of broken souls. He explains that this is the souls of his friends and family. He jumps in and emerges as The Absolute God of Flora. In it, he summons his dead friends (as reanimated corpses) to fight for him. They are twice as hard to defeat. Each stage ends when the player hits the act button, healing them and moving on. Madison Her ice powers move at double speed, and they will deal more damage. Papychris A mixture of Pasta and Master Blasters are used in his attack, along with his dismembered legs and head Jasmine the Un-Jasmining Massive soft-crosse sticks deal double damage. They can change color. DaNNie Does nothing. But eats tem flakes Matthew Flashes the screen different colors Lukaton NEON Airhorns deal more damage Alex double trident wrecks you. Caysleg Sends in more idiots T.I.P.S HIT THE ACT BUTTON. IT IS THE ONLY WAY....Category:Bosses Category:Residents of Airbase Category:Hard Bosses